My Love
by MariaDesu
Summary: Apakah mencintai dirimu itu sebuah dosa?  Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Namun mengapa kita harus seperti ini?


**Disclaimer: **Hidekaz Himaruya, dan Moon Joo Won untuk lagu My Love-nya

**Pairing: **SpaMano, EspUk, GerIta, USUK

**Warning: **OOC, AU, dan TYPO(S)

**~MY LOVE~**

Apakah mencintai dirimu itu sebuah dosa?

Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Namun mengapa kita harus seperti ini?

It goes.  
My love goes more and more.  
Maybe you don't see.  
If i cry like this.  
Even if i tell you "don't go."

Yah, kau telah pergi meninggalkanku.

Takdir telah membuat kita tidak bisa bersama.

Walau kukatakan jangan pergi, namun kau tetap pergi meninggalkanku.

"Aku harus pergi."

"Tapi, dia terlalu kuat untuk kau lawan!"

"Aku harus pergi, Lovi. Maafkan aku."

Apa kau tak melihat air mataku?

Kau pergi meninggalkanku saat itu. meninggalkanku sendiri dalam gelap.

Cih, kau tahu aku benci gelap? Apalagi jika kau tak ada disampingku.

I'm smiling  
I'm okay and smiling  
Maybe it doesn't hurt  
I was stuck in my breath  
Though i smile. I'm Speechless

"Kau harus sabar, Lovi."

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja dan aku akan menunggunya."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu yah."

"Ya, jangan khawatirkan aku. Oke?"

Bella lagi-lagi datang menjengukku.

Melihat keadaanku yang menyedihkan tanpa dirimu.

Aku berusaha tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja tanpamu.

Mungkin itu tidak sakit, tapi...

Kau tahu aku berbohong?

Nafasku sesak tanpamu, tanpa dirimu aku tak dapat hidup seperti biasa.

Mungkin aku tersenyum, namun tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

My love is crying  
I should forget the painful words of yours  
No longer  
I can't see you because stupidness  
Say it is love  
It is the last love and  
Only one you...I remember

Cintaku menangis, ya, aku hanya bisa menangis dalam malam yang gelap.

Sendirian tanpa dirimu sama seperti neraka.

Dan kau pun kembali pulang.

Kupikir aku akan bahagia akan kepulanganmu, namun cintaku tetap menangis.

Kau tahu aku tersiksa? Aku tak bisa melupakan kata-kata yang kau ucapkan saat itu.

"Maafkan aku, Lovi. Namun aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai adik."

"Dan kau lebih memilih dia, Arthur Kirkland yang telah menawanmu dan merampas semua milikmu?"

"Iya, dia telah menggodaku dan telah merampas hatiku."

"Bastard! Kau harus tau, dia lebih segala-galanya dari dirimu dan kau hanya akan dijadikan pelampiasannya! Pelampiasan dari adiknya yang telah pergi!"

"Aku tahu hal itu dan aku menerimanya. Maafkan aku, adikku."

"Jangan sebut itu lagi!"

Aku pergi dari rumahmu pada saat itu.

Meninggalkanmu dan kenangan kita berdua.

Aku pergi ketempat adikku yang tinggal bersama pacarnya.

"Nii-chan, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Pergi! Jangan pedulikan aku!"

"Nii-chan, lupakanlah Antonio. Dia hanya pria bodoh yang membuat Nii-chan menangis."

"Pergi dan jangan ganggu aku!"

Aku tak bisa melihatmu lagi.

Kau telah bersama orang yang kau anggap sempurna itu.

Aku tahu aku tak pernah bisa jujur padamu dan hanya bisa berkata kasar.

Aku tahu aku memang bodoh.

Namun itulah bentuk cintaku padamu. Mungkin kau tidak akan mengerti.

Aku terlalu mencintaimu sehingga aku begini.

Ya, aku mencintaimu.

"Doitsu... Nii-chan melakukannya lagi!"

"Hentikan dia! Dia melakukannya dengan apa kali ini?"

"Dengan kapaknya lagi, kapak pemberian Antonio. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa! Feli, katakanlah!"

"Dia pingsan karena pendarahan lagi."

"Bocah itu... Bawa dia kerumah sakit!"

Argh... Nikmat sekali rasanya...

Tidak adakah yang mengerti nikmatnya darah yang mengalir keluar?

Darah yang berwarna merah. Merah seperti tomat.

Tomat yang dulu kita tanam bersama.

Aku suka tomat. Begitupun dengan dirinya.

Mungkin kau cinta terakhirku.

Karena hanya dirimu... Hanya dirimu yang... Aku ingat.

My love is crying  
My love is crying  
I don't know about love again  
If another love comes  
If love comes like that  
Even if my smile, if my tears  
Will not be able to give

Aku terbaring lagi di rumah sakit. Bulan ini sudah ketiga kalinya.

Hanya beberapa bulan sejak kau mencampakanku.

Aku jadi begini. Mencari cara lain untuk melupakanmu.

Melupakan rasa sedih yang telah kau buat di hatiku.

Cintaku menangis, menangis sangat kencang. Dan itu karena dirimu.

"Dia ada di sini."

Terdengar Feli membuka pintu kamarku. Huh, buat apa dia kesini lagi? Mau memamerkan kemesraanya dengan pacarnya lagi? Adikku itu memang bodoh.

"Nii-chan, ada yang ingin bertemu."

Kulihat ada seseorang bersembunyi di balik punggung Ludwig, entah siapa itu.

"Hei, keluarlah!"

Lalu orang itu menampakan dirinya sedikit. Siapa sih yang ingin bertemu denganku malam-malam begini?

" Lovi~"

Panggilan itu? Tidak mungkin!

"Maafkan aku, sayang."

Orang yang sudah tak asing itu mendekatiku, berlutut di hadapanku.

"Kami tinggal kan kalian berdua."

Ludwig lalu membawa pergi Feli keluar, Feli melambaikan tanggannya padaku. Hei! Apa maksudnya ini!

"Kau... Pergi!"

Aku melemparinya dengan vas bunga yang ada di meja samping tempat tidurku.

"Pergilah bersama dia, orang yang telah merampas hatimu itu!"

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu menendangnya, memukulinya seolah dia adalah orang yang ingin membunuhku.

"Maafkan aku Lovi... Kau benar, dia hanya menjadikanku pelampiasan. Setelah Alfred menerimanya lagi, dia mencampakan aku."

Dia tetap berlutut di hadapanku.

"Lalu, setelah itu. Kau berniat kembali lagi padaku? Pergi kau! Manusia jahanam!"

Aku kembali menendangnya, lalu mencari sesuatu. Kutemukan pisau buah yang tadi Feli gunakan, lalu kuambil.

"Pergi atau kubunuh! Pergi!"

Aku mengarahkan pisau tepat di jantungnya, bersiap untuk menikanmnya.

"Bunuh saja diriku ini. Aku memang pantas di bunuh dirimu."

Antonio memegang tanganku, menekan pisau itu kejantungnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?"

Tanganku gemetar, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Malihat wajahnya yang putus asa itu membuatku... Sedih?

"Aku adalah manusia paling bodoh yang telah mencampakanmu, melupakan cinta yang telah kau berikan. Maka karena itu kau pantas membunuhku. Lakukan itu sekarang."

Dia menangis... Dan hatiku pun ikut sedih melihatnya... Cintaku menangis lagi.

"Aku telah mencintai orang lain, selama kau pergi dia telah membuatku bahagia. Jadi, pergilah..."

Aku berdiri, menjauh darinya. Aku tak sanggup melihat wajahnya lagi.

"Siapa dia?"

Aku tak tahu mengenai cinta lagi.

Jika cinta lain datang menghampiriku, jika datang seperti itu.

Bahkan jika aku tersenyum, jika aku menangis.

Tak akan bisa kuberikan...

Jika itu bukan dirimu, Antonio.

"Dia Gilbert, temanmu."

"Aku tak percaya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena tersirat dari matamu, bahwa kau berbohong."

"Aku tidak bohong!"

"Sudah bertahun-tahun kita tinggal bersama. Aku sudah sangat mengenalmu, begitupun kau."

"Cih... Kau itu BAKA!"

Yah, kau sangat mengenalku, begitupun diriku yang sangat mengenalmu.

Kau tahu aku tak bisa hidup tanpa dirimu.

Seperti ada rantai di leherku yang tidak bisa membuatku jauh darimu.

Namun...

Aku memang tidak bisa pergi darimu.

"Baiklah... Tadaima, Lovi-chan~"

"Okaeri, kono yaro!"

"Kau masih tetap Lovi yang dulu ya~ Lovi yang kucintai~"

"Cih... Bastard... Pergi Kau!"

"Yakin?"

"Te-tetaplah di sini... Ja-jangan pergi lagi..."

"Hehehe... Sudah lama aku tak melihatmu blushing. Aku janji~"

"Ti amo, bastard."

"Te amo, mi tomato"

~END~

Lagi-lagi fic sampah dari saya... Nee, ada yang mau membacanya saja saya sudah bersyukur~

Riview? *puppy eyes*


End file.
